Herói do Dia
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Ace está preso no alto da plataforma de execução em Marineford. Reflete sobre seus erros e o arrependimento de saber que Luffy será punido por sua causa. Não há mais esperanças? *postada originalmente no site da piecePROJECT*


**One Piece é do Oda**, e fica cada semana melhor *-*

5ª fic postada na piecePROJECT, mais um drama pra variar. Eu gosto muito dela, pq o final é meio 'esperançoso', apesar de todos sabermos oq acontece com o Ace depois *chora*

* * *

Escadas. Nunca achei que as odiaria tanto. Por que as odiar, você pergunta? Seja condenado à morte e tenha que subir essas malditas escadas pra chegar na plataforma de execução, e então me diga se você gosta delas.

Não sinto arrependimento, ou dor, ou qualquer outra emoção predominante.

Subo um degrau.

No momento, eu estou me concentrando nos passos que dou. Sempre subindo, não em direção às bênçãos do céu, e sim ao horror do inferno. É estranho o quanto você deixa de se preocupar consigo mesmo nessas horas. A única coisa que tenho em mente é a segurança dos meus amigos de tripulação, do velho Shirohige, do meu irmão.

Mais alguns degraus.

A tal Shichibukai, Boa Hancock. Com tão poucas palavras, destruiu toda a calma que eu estava sentindo em minha cela. Por que Luffy tinha que vir me salvar? Meu destino estava traçado, e eu estava preso a ele. Não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer a respeito disso. Não _há_ nada.

Outro degrau.

Em um único momento tolo, eu senti esperança. Quando esse sentimento passou, eu voltei à realidade. Como Luffy ia passar por toda a segurança de Impel Down, enfrentar Magellan e conseguir me tirar daqui? Impossível. Queria que ele não tivesse vindo. Ele vai morrer, e vai ser culpa minha.

Pé esquerdo, mais um degrau.

Ok, então eu tenho sim um arrependimento. Afinal, meu irmão mais novo vai morrer por minha causa. Ou ele pode somente ficar preso, quem sabe. O que estou dizendo? Impel Down é pior do que o inferno.

E os degraus vão acabando.

Luffy já deve ter sofrido sua punição agora, seja lá qual foi ela. Magellan deve ter se certificado disso pessoalmente. Me desculpe, meu irmão, por ter te metido nessa confusão.

O topo. A plataforma. O fim.

O céu está claro acima de mim. À minha frente, uma multidão de marinheiros. Ao longe, na primeira linha da formação de batalha, posso ver a grande silhueta de Gecko Moria e os outros Shichibukais ao seu lado. Volto a encarar o chão. No pé da escada, alguém grita algo para Sengoku, mas eu não prestei atenção. Estava tão chocado com tudo que ele me disse sobre o velho Shirohige estar me preparando para ser Rei dos Piratas, e envergonhado também, porque agora todos sabiam que Gol D. Roger era o meu pai inútil.

Já chega, acabe com isso Sengoku.

Mas ele não atende ao meu pedido mental, ao invés disso, grita algo como "Eles apareceram de repente!". Eu olho pra frente e entendo o que ele quis dizer.

Amigos. Milhares deles.

- Todos vocês...

Quando eu achei que aquilo não podia piorar, o velho aparece pessoalmente no Moby Dick.

Droga, se o velho morrer por minha causa também, nunca terei paz no outro mundo.

A batalha se inicia, eu sinto medo pelos meus companheiros, mas eles parecem não sentir o mesmo. Continuam avançando e avançando, ainda que os marinheiros tentem impedi-los. Oz chegou tão perto de mim, quase pode estender sua mão até a plataforma, mas ele foi derrotado antes.

Parem com isso, pessoal, isso tudo não é necessário! Eu sou só um pirata comum que vai morrer do mesmo jeito que tantos outros morreram.

Meu avô se senta ao meu lado. Posso sentir a tristeza dele. Posso ver que ele está se esforçando para não desobedecer Sengoku.

Minha vida agora é só um borrão, sem forma definida. Não sei o que pensar, não sei o que dizer, e pior de tudo, não sei o que vai acontecer com todos meus amigos.

Um grito. Vários gritos. Vindos... do céu? O que está acontecendo?

Eu olho pra cima, confuso. E então o medo, misturado com alegria, reascende dentro de mim.

Luffy.

Eu tinha me esquecido do poder que ele tem de dar esperanças às pessoas.

* * *

Pra quem acompanha minhas promessas infundadas de postar logo a próxima fic na pP, desculpa! Alguns problemas de saúde e de horário atrasaram a fic do mês '-'

reviews :D

jya \o\


End file.
